Talk:Wary Stance
It's worth noting here whether this skill blocks attacks that are "unblockable" due to some other skill. Somehow I doubt it, but I can't test this. --Rain Over Pebbles 23:30, 31 March 2006 (CST) :So far there are three ways to avoid and attack: Block, Evade, and Miss (there is actually also Stray). If an attack skill says that it cannot be blocked, then a skill such as this is ineffective. However, an evasion skill or being blind will still work. So far there has been no uber-attack immunity such as a Spellbreaker for melee where it tells the opponent that the target is immune to melee attacks, and I doubt there ever will be. --Ravious 23:33, 31 March 2006 (CST) ::Nod, I figured as that appears to be the trend. I'm just saying that this should be mentioned on the article, and I don't want to add it since I can't personally verify that it works that way. --Rain Over Pebbles 23:49, 31 March 2006 (CST) ::: :::Actualy there is uber attack immunity in the game currenlty. In the Underworld during the quest Unwanted Guests the spawned Vengeful Aatxe have immunity to all melee attacks and damage. You can't target them with any attacks or skills, but you can cause knock down atleast with Spike Trap. Other possible effects on them are unknown to me. But otherwise you are correct, sorry for this stupid remark. (Oh, I would like to see some skill having the same effect as the immunity of the Vengefuls, although not too overpowered.) 23:54, 31 March 2006 (CST) :::: YIKES. I haven't even gotten close to getting ready to venture into that place (not even ascended with my primary), but it sounds like it's really scary..... --Rain Over Pebbles 23:59, 31 March 2006 (CST) How much adrenaline do you gain? Renegade of Funk 13:47, 18 May 2006 (CDT) :"One strike", 25 points. 213.84.230.131 15:02, 25 May 2006 (CDT) :: Actually, it gives 35 points, as it recharges Sever Artery (which costs 100) in three successfully blocked skills, and Penetrating Blow (which costs 120) charges in 2 blocks + 2 normal attacks. (JIC someone wonders, I didn't gain any adren from health loss when testing this) --Rydier 04:58, 19 June 2006 (CDT) Incidently, just a little clarification ... does this block only attack *skills* or all attacks? I suspect the former as the latter could be considered overpowered. --Infusco 00:57, 10 August 2006 (CDT) :Yes, only attack skills. regular attacks are not blocked --Arbegas 01:12, 10 August 2006 (CDT) For clarification - if someone has Wary Stance on and you hit them with Wild Blow, what happens? I know I've tested it before but it was so long ago... Entropy 20:41, 5 February 2007 (CST) The new Wary Stance is just lovely. I always pack it when using a Hammer. With all the sins and rangers runnin around, I get tons of adrenaline fast and some good defense. It can also be so good in pve....I havent tried it yet, but I imagine runnin into a huge mob and activating this. Assumin the enemies have lots of attackers, you'll build up adrenaline and energy crazy fast. Somethin for pve Dragon Slash users to really think about. As for the wild blow thing, it says for each sucessful block, but wild blow is unblockable so it'd end the stance and not give any adren/energy. P A R A S I T I C 22:32, 6 February 2007 (CST) if you use this against an assassin, he will cry because he can only do 5.25-12.75 dps. Githyan 21:50, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Pet Attacks A question occurred to me when looking over this skill again: Does it block pet attacks as well as normal attack skills? I ask because certain Paragon shouts/chants that trigger on attack skills don't work with pets, so I was wondering how this interacts with them. RossMM 07:01, 24 February 2007 (CST) :Late, but better late than never :P No, pet attacks do not count. Adding to the article. Tain 16:04, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Added blocking skills quick reference as a related artricle --Jorx 19:26, 28 August 2007 (CDT) Distracting Shot Does D Shot, Magebane, or Savage Shot count as an attack skill? :Yes.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 22:40, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Maintainable This is maintainable with Dwarven Stability at r10, good for farming melee mobs -- 21:12, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :Doubt that, being abled to use only one skill every 10 seconds isn't very good me thinks 15:32, 29 June 2008 (UTC) ::This stance actually only blocks attack skills, so you'd get the snot kicked out of you if you tried to farm with it. 15:34, 29 June 2008 (UTC)